


A Permanent Mark

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Ahsoka wants something of him that she cannot be parted from.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Please check out the art created by PaddleBoatBlues](http://paddleboatblues.tumblr.com/post/157134363662/so-i-read-a-thing-then-i-drew-a-thing-because-i) for this! It's so wonderful!

"You sure about this?" Rex asked.

"I don't always have my blasters. Yes, I want this. Your mark, something that can't be taken from me," Ahsoka answered him. "It's not like you didn't add my marks to your tats." Unlike most brothers, Rex had always kept his art hidden under his armor, but there were many marks with strong meanings there.

Rex gave a smile. "First tat work I got after everything happened, 'Soka."

"Well, I think it only fair that my first mark at all be your work, and your choice."

Rex could only begin the tattoo at that.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [Dreamwidth](http://sharpest-asp.dreamwidth.org/) or [Tumblr](http://bow-weaver.tumblr.com/) if you ever want to make a request.


End file.
